


Rules of Attraction

by ADADancer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADADancer/pseuds/ADADancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a small religious town, they wanted to control my life, but they couldn't. I was no longer the pure innocent Bella, not since I met Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I contributed this story for Fandom for No Kid Hungry. Banner is up on my blog ADADancerfanfic dot blogspot dot com,
> 
> Beta 1: Darcysmom  
> Beta 2: BelleDuJour  
> Word Count: 4,165  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Edward/Bella  
> Genre: Romance/Drama
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Banner made by Soapymayhem

Rules of Attraction

"You're such a fucking rebel, baby," Edward mumbled against my jaw.

"Only when I'm with you," I giggled.

His body engulfed mine as he ground his throbbing arousal against my aching wet core. It turned me on more knowing that we were having sex for the second time tonight on my parents' bed— my very religious, no-sex-until-you-are-married parents.

They had left an hour ago for the police charity ball. My father, the Chief of Police, had to attend. My brother Emmett left a half-hour after them to pick up his girlfriend, Rosalie, for a nice romantic dinner and movie. Lame.

So Edward, my boyfriend—my parents completely disapprove of him—came over to spend the evening with me. Edward was the epitome of a rebel. He had quite a few tattoos and worked in a tattoo parlor. Edward was also a heavy smoker, drinker, and broke many laws in this highly religious town. His parents were highly respected in this community; his father was the local town surgeon and his mother was a famous interior designer.

He was known as the bad seed to the people around here, while his younger sister Alice was the golden child. She did everything she was supposed to do. I used to be just like Alice, and then I met Edward. He helped me break out of my shell and turned me for the worse in my parents' eyes

I could relate to Edward because my parents thought my twin brother, Emmett, was the golden child, while I was the bad seed. Emmett went to church camp, was the president of Associated Student Body, the captain of the football team, and dating Rosalie Hale. They were both abstaining from sex—they were fucking idiots, because sex was awesome.

"I want you to fucking ride me, baby," he growled as he flipped us over.

He lined himself up at my entrance and I slowly sank onto him. The way he stretched my body made my toes curl. I felt a small pinch of pain, but the pleasure over rode it. I slowly circled my hips as his jerked up.

"Fuck…you are such a tease," he grunted.

I circled my hips again and clenched my walls. "Oh shit! Do that again, baby!" he moaned loudly.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" I asked and leaned my body down.

"You know what I fucking want," he groaned and clenched his eyes closed tightly.

"I don't know what you want. You have to tell me," I teased him. I traced the ink pattern above his heart with my tongue.

"Bella," he growled.

Instead of teasing him again, I clenched my walls around him just like he wanted. He flipped us over and pressed my legs against my head; he thrust into me with an animalistic power.

"Oh, fuck!" we both moaned together.

"That's right, baby," he hissed.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned.

"I want you to come on my cock, Bella," he demanded.

He pinched my clit and thrust deeply into me. The pleasure took over my body, making me see white flashes. My throat hurt from the loud screams that came from my body. Edward collapsed on top of me; his body was slick with sweat.

I tenderly kissed his forehead. "I love you, Edward."

He brought his lips down to meet mine. "I love you too, Bella."

We stayed in the same position as we caught our breath. I knew my parents would be home soon, so we took a quick shower and cleaned up our mess. He stayed with me in my bed until we heard my father's truck coming down the driveway.

~ROA~ROA~ROA~ROA~ROA

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of a picture perfect 1950s family. My father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating his eggs and bacon. My mom was by the stove in wearing an apron as she cooked my brother's breakfast. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, not one strand of hair out of place.

Sitting down at the table, I was hit with the amazing aroma of food. "Good morning, Isabella," my mother greeted me.

I absolutely despised being called Isabella. Putting on a fake smile I replied, "Good morning, Mother."

She smiled at me and grabbed the last two plates, setting them down on the table. Emmett came bounding down the stairs freshly showered and his devotion book in hand.

Rolling my eyes, I looked away from him as I finished my breakfast. My mother retrieved our plates and handed Emmett and me our lunches. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

"Have a good day, kids!" My mother waved from the door.

Emmett ran back to the porch to give our mother a kiss on the cheek.

_What a kiss ass!_

Getting into the car with a huff, I waited for Emmett to join me. It sucked being the youngest by one minute. We may both have our licenses, but Emmett is the one that got a brand new truck on our sixteenth birthday, while I was given a pink rundown Volkswagen Beetle. . My parents always said that they loved us both equally, but it sure didn't feel like it.

"Are you going to abstinence club today?" he asked me with a bright smile.

_Last time I checked, having sex meant that you weren't abstinent._

"No, I have to study after school today. I'll be in the library," I answered instead.

"Oh, okay," he replied in a sullen tone. The rest of the car ride was silent as I counted down the minutes before I would see Edward.

We arrived at Forks High School ten minutes later. There was already a big crowd of students in the parking lot, which was unusual; the lot was usually empty until five minutes before the bell rang.

"See you later," I huffed as I got out of the car.

I already knew where to meet Edward; we had our secret place in the back of the school near the forest. I went down the halls making sure no one was watching me as I slipped through the broken-down girls' bathroom and out the window.

When I dropped down to the ground, I landed perfectly on my feet. I walked around the corner and was met with perfect emerald green eyes. Edward was standing against an iron gate and had a lit joint in his mouth. He brought his hand out and let out the white smoke with a smirk.

"Hey, baby, what took you so long?" he asked me, licking his lips.

Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know how it is. Emmett couldn't leave without his morning kiss goodbye to my mother." I chuckled and kissed the corner of his lips.

"What a fucking pussy!" he laughed.

"It's like you are reading my mind." I smiled.

He let out a small chuckle and handed me the joint. I took it in my hands, bringing it to my mouth. I inhaled it and let the burn stay in my throat for a couple of seconds before exhaling. It had taken me quite a few months to get up to this level of not coughing and getting sick after a puff or two.

Taking the joint from me, Edward took the last drag and stubbed the bud against the wall. He pulled me into his arms and attached his lips to mine. My body sprang forward, clutching him against me. He lifted me up and pressed my back into the stone wall.

I opened my mouth and licked across his bottom lip, asking for permission. He obliged, and our tongues fought for dominance. I gave in, letting my hormones overtake my body as I ground against him.

"Fuck, baby," he grunted.

"I need you," I moaned into his mouth.

He stared at me for a few minutes before he put me down on the ground and led me into the forest. Clothes were strewn all over the wet grass, lips were attached to skin, and he worked my body into oblivion.

As we walked back toward the school, I couldn't help but notice the shit-eating grin on Edward's face. He looked like he had just won the lottery. I squeezed his hand and he pulled me tightly against his chest.

This was definitely going to be a good day.

Edward dropped me off at my class with a quick kiss goodbye. It was easy to sneak in to first period. It took about thirty minutes for the physical education teachers to show up. I stripped out of my clothes and changed into the hideous green and yellow gym shorts and t-shirt.

I rushed out of the locker room and started stretching. Coach Platt came out with her indifferent expression. I don't think I have ever seen her smile. "We are playing volleyball today. Split into four teams now and pick a court," she said and walked away.

Walking over to the far right court, I waited for some girls to join me. It was extremely pointless since they all got in their groups and started talking. So, instead of standing there like an idiot, I went back into the locker room and got dressed. I sent Edward a text, and soon I got a reply.

As I snuck out of the locker room, I noticed Coach Platt sitting on her butt watching _Jeopardy_. Ducking down, I carefully got out of the room and collided with a rock on legs.

"Shit, I can't take you anywhere," the velvety voice chuckled.

I jumped into his awaiting arms and smiled at him. "I missed you. We should ditch. Coach Platt is watching _Jeopardy_ ," I said and kissed his lips.

"Let me just get my bag, and then we can go. We are just watching a movie today in Mr. Mason's class." He took my hand and led me down the hall to his class.

It took less than thirty seconds for him to retrieve his bag and then we were off. I had no idea where we were going, but anything was better than being at this school.

"I lub ohhh." I giggled and stumbled toward him.

"Shit you're really drunk, baby." He laughed.

"No panths ohhh!" I slurred loudly. I planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Instead of spending the day in school, Edward bought beer and we parked it up in the middle of the forest. It was perfect. I was clearly pissed out drunk, while he was not. His eyes were red and watery. We lay on the ground. I felt like I was lying in a warm soft bed. It took seconds for me to fall asleep.

I was shaken awake. "Shit! Bella, come on. Wake up, baby."

Why did I have to wake up?

I was shaken once again. "Bella, come on, baby."

"Stop, I want to sleep," I groaned. I was exhausted and had a major headache.

"Bella, school got out about an hour ago. Emmett keeps calling you," he said.

I quickly sat up, but I had to sit there for a few seconds. My head was pounding. "Shit! Edward, we have to go," I said.

He pulled me up to my feet and we quickly left the peaceful forest. As Edward drove back I looked at all the messages my brother left me.

_Bella, abstinence club was canceled today. Meet me at the car~ Em_

_Bella, where are you? ~ Em_

_Isabella, you aren't in the library. Where are you? ~ Em_

_Isabella Marie Swan, where are you? ~ Em_

"Edward, you need to drop me off a block away from school. He can't know that I was with you."

He nodded his head and drove way past the speed limit. I ran toward the school as soon as Edward dropped me off. I saw Emmett sitting there in his car, talking to someone. Once he saw me he hung up and glared daggers at me.

"Where were you, Isabella Marie Swan?" he hissed.

"Last time I checked you weren't my father." I rolled my eyes and went to get into the car.

"I know I'm not your father. So, where were you?" he asked.

I continued to stare at him, not giving in. "Fine, don't tell me. Mother and Father can't wait to hear where you have been all day. Interestingly enough, Cullen was gone too," he hissed.

"You are such a fucking tattle tale!" I screamed and got in the car.

He looked appalled at the language I used, but I could not have cared less. I knew I would be getting grounded, so who cared what I said or did now?

Throughout dinner Emmett smirked at me, watching as I was ridiculed and punished for the language I used and person I was. They just couldn't wait to tell me how perfect my brother was, and why couldn't I be just like him? Mr. Goody Two Shoes, who would never go against our parents.

In the end, I was grounded for a month. I was to go to school and back home immediately, and I wasn't supposed to associate myself with Edward Cullen again. It was ludicrous.

When everyone was asleep that night—at eleven o'clock—I snuck out of the house and met Edward down the street. I had sent him texts letting him know what my punishment was.

He took me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion. We got in the car and he drove off to a place I knew would give my parents a heart attack. Arriving at the empty tattoo parlor, Edward unlocked the door and led me to his room. I had wanted to get a tattoo for two years now, but I was always afraid of my parents finding out. As of right now, I could not care less.

Edward had done this beautiful sketch of a sunflower tattoo. The vine would be on my right side from my hip up to my ribcage and the sunflower would wrap around my ribcage.

"You ready for this, baby?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, and he kissed my lips.

I took off my shirt and bra and lay down on the table. Edward cleaned the area where he was going to place the tattoo. I loved how he kissed the area softly before cleaning it. Then he was off to work. I wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt, because it hurt like a bitch. What helped me get through it was watching Edward. He was so focused, and his tongue was in between his lips, eyebrows furrowed.

It took about two hours to finish. My skin was bleeding and burning. He patched it up and told me everything I needed to do. He brought me back home and stayed with me in my bed until he had to leave.

My life hadn't really changed much this week. I acted miserable around my parents, but I still saw Edward, and I still snuck out of the house every night to be with him. Tonight would be the first night in a while that I would have the house to myself. Emmett was at the senior rally camp—you had to be invited to that—and my parents were going out tonight.

Edward arrived five minutes after they left, and it didn't take us long before our clothes were off and he was fucking me on the couch. I flipped us over, wanting to be in control. We sat up and I straddled his waist. My hands clutched the hair at the nape of his neck, his eyes were half lidded. His lips devoured mine, and I swiveled my hips.

"Fuck me, baby. It's been too long," he moaned.

"Hmm, too long," I sighed.

His hands drifted down on my back and he gripped my hips, thrusting upward. He hit the perfect places; the connection was almost too much. We were both so focused on each other that we didn't notice the door opening.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what in God's name are you doing?" My father yelled.

He came bounding toward us. Edward quickly covered us up with the blanket on the couch.

"Is that a tattoo?" my mother gasped.

Edward held me tightly against his sweaty chest.

"Isabella, I want an answer now!" my father growled.

"Yes, Mom, I have a tattoo. Edward did it for me. And, Father, I'm fucking my boyfriend. We do this quite often. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked, feeling brave.

My father's eyes popped out of his skull, his face was turning purple. "You ungrateful little girl, you are ruining your life for this delinquent. I can't believe this. What did we do wrong, Renee? Your brother is such a great role model, and then I don't even know what to call you. Tomorrow morning we will call Pastor Weber, and maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"No," I said defiantly.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to?" my father asked as he comforted my sobbing mother.

"I know who I am talking to and I said no."

I had never seen my father so angry. He charged at me and Edward. Edward thankfully had slipped on his boxers during my father's rant and shoved my father away from me.

"Don't you ever touch Bella, do you understand me?" Edward stared down at my father with crazed eyes.

My father laughed. "Look at this Renee, this little joke of a guy thinks he can tell me what to do and not to do to my own flesh and blood."

"You're just angry because she isn't like Emmett. You want to control your children, and you are angry that Bella doesn't let you control her. She is eighteen, and whether you like it or not she is my girlfriend, and nothing you say or do will change that."

"You piece of shit! Get out of here and away from my daughter!" my father hollered.

Edward didn't move; my father turned around and punched the wall, startling us all. I scrambled off the couch and pulled Edward with me up the stairs. I could feel my father's pounding footsteps on the stairs, but I didn't care.

I locked the door and started packing a bag. I was leaving.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"I've never been surer of anything," I told him.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss before he helped me pack. Ignoring the pounding fists on my door, Edward grabbed my bags and then I opened the door. My father's eyes followed the bags Edward was holding and shook his head.

"Absolutely not!" He shook his head.

"If you honestly thought I would want to stay in this shithole then you are wrong. I hate living here. All you and Mother have ever done is praise Emmett. I may be his twin but we are nothing alike. I drink, smoke, and have a lot of sex. I ditch school, and sneak out almost every night."

"You have obviously been influenced by Cullen," my father sneered.

I laughed. "No, I haven't. He has been the best thing to happen in my life. If you and Mother had ever thought about getting to know the real me, then maybe I wouldn't have done things the way I did. But all I ever heard was how great Emmett was. He is a kiss ass, he is your lap dog, and I'm not. So, you should both be proud of him, and forget about me."

I pushed past them and Edward followed after.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as soon as we got in the car.

"Anywhere but here," I whispered.

I stared out the big window as I watched Edward playing with our three year-old son. I hadn't talked to my parents in almost four years. After that night when my parents caught Edward and me, we stayed at his house until we graduated a couple of weeks later. That night we left Forks and drove to sunny California. We lived in a town where people didn't judge, and people were friendly.

I also haven't talked to Emmett; even at graduation he didn't talk to me. Last I heard from my grandmother—who still talks to me—Emmett and Rosalie are married with a little girl on the way.

Edward worked at a tattoo parlor and with the money he inherited from his parents a year ago he bought his own shop. It was often crowded with young adults who wanted their first tattoo.

I was blessed to be a stay at home mother. Edward made enough money from the shop that I didn't have to work. I spent my days taking care of Masen and bringing him to pre-school every other day. He was such a cutie pie; he had Edward's bronze hair and green eyes, and my freckles and dimples.

I watched as Masen grabbed the hose Edward had left on to fill up the small inflatable pool, pointing it at Edward. I could hear Masen's loud giggles through the open windows and Edward yelling at him to put it down as he slipped on the grass. It was quite comical.

I walked out and picked up Masen. "Momma, no," he cried as he twisted in my arms to get the hose.

"No, Masen." I laughed at him.

Edward lay in the grass trying to catch his breath. "That little boy is a handful," he laughed.

"I know, but we're his parents, after all," I giggled.

"We certainly are." he smiled.

Masen scrambled out of my arms and slid into the pool, splashing around. "Momma, Da, play with me," he said.

I stripped out of my cover-up and got in the pool with Masen. Edward was already in his board shorts and sat on the opposite side. It was nice to cool off on this excruciatingly hot day. Masen took his plastic airplane and made noises as he pretended to be an airplane. It was adorable and I couldn't help but kiss his chubby cheek and hug him.

"No, play Momma." He scrambled away from me.

It made Edward laugh and I narrowed my eyes at him. I moved so I was sitting in between his legs as we watched Masen play. I loved my life; I had a great husband, and an adorable little boy. I wished my parents could see how happy and great my life was, but I knew they wouldn't care. Emmett was their son, and as far as I was concerned I was just the daughter they tolerated until I was old enough to be on my own.

"Momma, look!" Masen yelled as a bunny ran across the yard.

"Bunny." He smiled.

"Yes, a bunny," I repeated.

He held out his hand. "Want one." He pouted.

"No, Mase. You can't have them," I said.

He put his arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out at me. Edward laughed and I pinched the skin underneath his arms.

"He is so your son," he chuckled.

"I think he is the perfect mix of the both of us," I disagreed.

"That he is," Edward agreed.

Masen joined us both a few minutes later, the bunny thing no longer in his train of thought. Edward pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." I smiled.

We were in our own trance, smiling at each other, when our son interrupted us. "What 'bout me?"

He sure had a lot of personality. He stood up tall with his floaters on pointing at himself. He had one hand on his hip and his eyebrow was cocked up high.

I smiled at my little boy and pulled him into my arms. "We love you too, Masen."

I tickled him and placed a bunch of kisses on his cheek. "No more," he groaned and got off my lap and started playing with his toys.

"I have no words," Edward laughed.

"Me either." I smiled as we sat there in the pool and enjoyed the heat with our charismatic son.

I didn't know what the future would hold for Edward and me, but what I did know was that I would love my son no matter what. You couldn't help who you fell in love with. I knew Edward and I had our hands full with Masen, but I couldn't wait to have more kids and grow old with Edward.

We may have done things in a nontraditional way, but we had everything we ever wanted and more.

"I get you." Masen jumped out of the pool and ran toward the wild bunny.

_Yep, that's my boy._

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought about this little one-shot!


End file.
